Eleanor's Bad Day
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Eleanor's having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Will Theo cheer Ellie up? For my grandma...I love you, mimi!


**Eleanor's Bad Day A Theanor Story**

**Eleanor thinks she's going to have a great day. But, when her sister, Brittany, criticizes her breakfast, and when the bully, Jessica, makes fun of her, then Eleanor says she's having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. And even worse, she's got detention! Join the coupling of EleanorXTheodore, and help Theodore cheer Ellie up, in 'Eleanor's Bad Day'!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Eleanor sighed as she turned off her alarm. She smiled. _I'm feeling great today! _She grabbed some clothes from her closet, and put them on. By now, Jeanette had woken up.

"Morning, Jean!" Eleanor cheerfully said as she put her hair in her usual pigtails.

"Morning, Ellie." Jeanette said in a calm, but tired voice. "Is Miss Miller gone?" She asked, taking out a purple towel and washcloth. She then headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Yep! Left at 5:00 this morning!" Eleanor was standing by Brittany's bed, and was ready to wake her up. She sweetly whispered to her big sister, "Brittany…Brittany, wake up. It's time for school." Brittany turned to her sister and yelled, "Five more minutes!" with her eyes still closed.

"Okay! I'll start making breakfast!" She left her room and went downstairs, and into the kitchen. She cooked eggs, over-easy, toast, and waffles. Jeanette came into the kitchen with her usual clothes on.

"Mmmm…that sure smells good, Eleanor." Jeanette said as she sat down at the table.

"You go ahead and eat, Jean. I'll go get Brittany." Eleanor said, and she went back upstairs. To her surprise, Brittany was still doing her hair. "Brittany, I made breakfast!" Eleanor cheerfully said to her.

"Oh, I'll be right down. I'm almost done." Eleanor nodded and went back downstairs. She fixed Brittany a plate of food, and also herself some. Jeanette was finishing, and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Ellie. You've done so much already." Jeanette said as she went to answer the door. She came back in the kitchen with the chipmunks. Simon sat down next to Jeanette, Theodore sat next to Eleanor, and Alvin sat down next to an open chair, and waited for Brittany.

Brittany came down the stairs, wearing her usual clothes. "Hi, guys."

"Hi." They all said. Brittany sat next to Alvin, and looked at her food. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Eleanor. I wanted scrambled eggs, not…this." She poked the egg yolk, and it got all over her toast and waffles. "See? That's disgusting. Oh, and my toast is burnt. You know I don't like burnt toast. And my waffles are too syrup-y. Go make me some more."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Brittany." Theodore quietly said to her. He patted Eleanor's back.

"Yeah, she cooked you breakfast, and woke you up." Jeanette said.

"Hey, guys! Our bus is here!" Alvin yelled. They all got up quickly, except for Eleanor. She slowly got up and silently cried on the bus.

AT SCHOOL:

"Hey, look everyone! It's the fatty ratty!" Jessica pointed to Eleanor at lunch. Eleanor was sitting by herself, and was crying. Everyone started laughing at her, which made her cry even more. _Why did I think today was going to be a great day?_

Eleanor was in Math. She loved math. She was good at it, and, well, she just liked it. She also liked the teacher. Miss Ortega. She was the nicest teacher ever. The bell rang, but Miss Ortega wasn't at the front of the room. Mr. Sanchez was. He was the meanest substitute teacher ever! Eleanor sighed, and put her head down on her desk.

"Eleanor Miller! Do not put your head down in my class!" Mr. Sanchez yelled at her. Eleanor's head shot up.

"But, this is Miss Ortega's class, Mr. Sanchez." She quietly said.

"Miss Miller, would you like detention for today?" He asked as he went up to her desk.

"No, but I was just-"

"No excuses! Detention!" He gave her a piece of paper that said, DETENTION: 3:00-4:00 IN THE AUDITORIUM. NO PASSES WILL BE GIVEN.

"But, Mr. Sanchez-"

"Do you want to make it longer than 4:00, Miss Miller?"

"No, sir." She looked down at her desk. _This day just keeps getting worse._

IN DETENTION:

Eleanor walked into the auditorium for her first detention. It was no surprise that both Alvin and Brittany got detention. Alvin was talking to his friends, Ethan and Aaron, and Brittany was talking to her friends, Cassie and Casey.

Eleanor walked up to them. "Hey guys." She shyly said. They both looked at her in disbelief.

"Eleanor Paige Miller! How on earth did you get detention?" Brittany yelled at her.

"Well, Mr. Sanchez was telling us that Miss Ortega's classroom was his, and-" She was cut off by her sisters' hand over her mouth.

"Mr. Sanchez? He's a-" Alvin was cut off by Ethan and Aaron's hands over his mouth.

"Don't say it, bro." Ethan said to him as he grabbed his hand back and leaned on a column.

"Yeah, dude. You know how Dr. Rubin is about cussing." Aaron said as he too leaned on the column next to Ethan.

"So, is this really your first time getting detention?" Cassie asked, looking at her pink nails.

"Yeah." Eleanor shyly said while she put her arms behind her back.

"Wanna know how all of us got detention?" Casey asked.

"Sure."

"Well, I got into a fight with Carrie 'cause I saw her and Matt together at lunch." Casey explained.

"And I didn't do the assignment on the board, and I gave Mrs. Peterson some sass." Cassie said.

"I didn't bring my gym uniform again. Third time this week." Ethan said.

"I threw a basketball at John, and it hit him in the face! That was flippin' hilarious!" Aaron said.

"And Alvin said I threw like a girl, so I threw a volleyball at him, and Mr. Rodriguez was all like, 'Brittany! You get detention!' and I was all like, 'But, Mr. Rodriguez!' and he was all, 'Detention for both of you!'" Brittany said.

"That's not what happened! I was minding my own business, and SHE said I threw like a girl! So I threw a ball at her, it hit her in the mouth, and I laughed. She threw one at me, and one thing led to another…and we both hit Mr. Rodriguez in the…you-know-what…" Alvin whispered the last part in Eleanor's ear.

The whole hour went by pretty fast. Before she knew it, Eleanor was on her way home. She knew that Jeanette was over at Simon's house to do their science project, and Brittany was probably going to hang out with her friends until dinner, and she knew Miss Miller was playing poker today at Mrs. Schnepp's house, so she would be alone until 5:00, when Jeanette came home.

She went straight into her house, and went upstairs into her bedroom she shared with her sisters, and started crying.

_This day was the worst day ever imagined! _She heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, and she didn't move her head from her pillow. She softly said, "Come in," through her tears.

It was Theodore. Eleanor said that he didn't have to knock on the front door, so he could let himself in. He sat down next to her body on her bed.

"What's wrong, Eleanor?" he asked her quietly. Eleanor sat up so she could tell him what happened. She told him about Brittany, Jessica, and detention. He listened carefully about everything she said to him.

"…and I feel like no one cares about me...Like I'm invisible or something. Or, like I'm…a nobody." She quietly finished, looking at the floor.

"You're not a nobody, Eleanor." Theodore shyly said.

"I'm not?" she asked, surprised, and now looking at him in the eyes.

"No. I think you're amazing."

"You…do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I don't. And besides, no one else thinks I'm amazing." She was now looking at the floor again.

"Who cares what other people think about you? They're just jerks. I know I'm just one person, but I know your sisters think you're amazing. And so do my brothers. And Dave, and Miss Miller do, too. So, that's….5, 6, 7. 7 people. Well, 8, including me." He was looking at her, and Eleanor was looking at him.

"But, how could you think I'm so amazing?"

"Well, look at you. You're talented, smart, and pretty. Who couldn't think you're amazing?"

"Me." She quietly said.

"Why not?"

"Cause. Those are just three things that you just made up. You really don't think I'm amazing." She said, getting up.

"I guess you're right."

"What?" she asked, looking at him from the door.

"I don't think you're amazing." He simply said.

"I knew it. If you need me, I'll be-"

"I think you're outstanding." He interrupted. She quickly turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you're outstanding. Everything about you is what I love. I love the way you giggle, the way you smile, the way you get excited about something, and I especially love those brown eyes of yours." He was now standing up in front of her, and was looking at her in the eyes.

"You…love everything about me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, don't you think I'm too fat to be loved?"

"You're not fat. I think you're absolutely perfect." She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Nobody's perfect, Theodore." She calmly said.

"Nobody…except for you." He whispered into her ear. She got out of the hug, and looked him in the eyes. Theodore looked her in the eyes, too. They both leaned in…and…kissed…It was the perfect moment, that is until Jeanette and Simon walked in, and spoiled the moment.

"Hey, Ellie? Have you seen…my…" Jeanette stopped, and so did Theodore and Eleanor. They pulled apart from each other, and nervously laughed.

"Heh, heh. What did you say, Jean?" Eleanor nervously asked her sister.

"Um, I, uh, wanted to know if you-" Simon covered her mouth and whispered so Eleanor and Theodore couldn't hear. "Let's leave them alone. You know, for their little 'moment.'" Simon lifted his hand and Jeanette said, "Oh, uh, never mind, Ellie." And Simon and Jeanette were about to leave the room, until Brittany tripped Jeanette, causing her to fall…right…on top…of…Simon. Their lips touched for a brief second, and Jeanette got off of him.

"Sorry." She nervously said to him, then she turned to Brittany. Brittany looked innocent.

"What? It was an accident. I swear." She said. Jeanette and Simon grabbed Brittany's arm and they all left the room.

"Sooo…" Eleanor said.

"Sooo…" Theodore replied.

There were a few more silent and awkward seconds, and then Eleanor couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you…" Eleanor started.

"Wanna go out?" Theodore finished.

"Do you?"

"If you want to…then I want to…"

"Well, I do…"

"Me too…"

"Well, then…I guess we're going out…"

"I guess so…" Eleanor gave Theodore a hug, then she used her hand behind his back, and said, "Tag, you're it," and tagged his back.

Theodore smiled, and said, "Tag, you're it," and tagged her back.

"Tag, you're it."

"Tag, you're it."

"Tag, you're it."

"Tag, you're it."

It shows the Chipettes' house, but you can still hear Theodore and Eleanor saying, "Tag, you're it," back and forth.

The End…

**Oh my Gammit! I did it! I wrote my first ever Theanor story! I am soooooo proud of myself! You know, because the only stories I like writing are Simanette stories. Not that I don't like Theanor, but, I think Simanette is just a little better. Please don't be offended by my opinion. Sooooo…**

**Theodore: If you want me to be in another romance story with Eleanor again, then you need to…**

**Eleanor: Push that little button at the bottom of the screen!**

**Alvin: Or else…**

**Brittany: Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Jeanette: No, dear readers. Alvin was just kidding. I can assure you that nothing bad will happen to us.**

**Simon: That's because the writer of this story doesn't want anything bad to happen to us.**

**Jeanette: Touché.**

**Eleanor: Guys, I am super cereal about this!**

**Theodore: She's as cereal as Frosted Flakes!**

**Brittany: Oh, please! You got that little excerpt from another fanfiction.**

**Alvin: You would know, because…?**

**Brittany: Um, I, uh…Review!**


End file.
